A Shattered Valentine
by Totalycool16
Summary: Sora loves him. He's acting strange. But it's a special day, Valentines Day! But maybe her heart won't let her take the pain.


Awwwsss, looky, I made you guys a valentines present!! Hope you love it -

----------------

Red roses, dark chocolates, pink cards…. Beeping…. Blurs…. Beep again….

Beep….beep…beep…BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. Sora slammed her palm on her alarm clock on the off button. Her eyelids opened slowly, revealing her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Hmm…" Sora moaned as she sat up and pushed her long, blond hair out of her face. She, quite slowly, turned her head to face her clock and to look at the time. 6:30 A.M. _"Why on earth do I get up so early??"_ Sora thought to herself.

Despite her sleepiness, she got up and began to get ready for school. She got dressed, ate her breakfast, brushed her hair, pushed back her bangs back with a dark blue headband and brushed her teeth. Then, _snap_, reality hit her.

"Oh my God! It's Valentines day!!" This sudden realization caused Sora to speed off towards the bathroom, undo her hair, place it in pigtails and decorate them with red ribbons. She then ran down the stairs, nearly stripping on the last one.

"Sora, dear," came Sora's mom's voice from the kitchen. "Do you mind taking the bus to school today? I have a meeting in an hour and I don't have time to drop you off at sch-"

"Yeah! Sure mom!" Sora shouted out as she grabbed her bag and flew out the door.

So many things were going through Sora's mind. First of all, she could hardly wait to see Daiki, her boyfriend. She was so excited. She _knew _that he was planning something big for today. Every time Daiki wasn't paying attention in class, he would look down at his desk the whole time. This meant that he was planning something big.

Sora had picked up on this ever since her crush on him in seventh grade. Now they were both in eighth grade and had been seeing each other since last summer. Sora loved Daiki _so_ _much_, but she wasn't exactly sure how she should tell Daiki. What if he didn't feel the same way, even if they were boyfriend and girlfriend? Well, Sora was going to confess right after school that day. The setting was perfect.

Sora got on the bus and just let the delicious thoughts run through her mind. She almost missed her stop but she managed to break through her daydreaming. She greeted her friends with big bear hugs and received _tons _of chocolates that morning. Most from her friends but some from guys too. Who could blame them? Sora was one of the most popular girls in school and was drop-dead gorgeous. She took note that none of the chocolates were from Daiki.

"_That's ok, I'm positive that he's got something planned," _Sora thought silently as she sat down at her desk and the bell rang.

The day went by slowly… too slowly. Sora's thoughts kept her glancing at the clock and kept her mind away from her lessons.

Not soon enough, lunchtime came. Sora and her friends searched for Daiki but without luck. Sora got a little discouraged but lasted until the end of classes. When that last bell rang, she flew out the door and buzzed off to Daiki's last period class. Luckily, she was just on time and bumped right into to him on his way out.

"Oh, sorry Baby! I was looking all over for you today!!" Sora said cheerfully.

Daiki placed an awkward expression on his face. "Yeah… sorry 'bout that…."

"Oh, so could we go somewhere quiet for a minute? I really want to tell you something!"

"Uh, sure, I have to tell you something too."

"Great! Let's go!" With that, Sora grabbed Daiki by his hand and dragged him to the back of the school.

Once they were alone, Sora spoke up.

"So first of all, happy Valentines day!!" She leaned forward and tried to kiss Daiki on the lips but he turned slightly which made her miss. "Oups, sorry!"

"Err, it's ok…" Daiki replied nervously. Sora leaned in again but Daiki backed away. "Look… I have to tell you something…"

For a moment, Sora's heart dropped. She was thinking that maybe he would say something like, 'Sorry, I didn't get you anything' or 'I'm super busy tonight so I can't spend time with you' but she pushed that out of her mind and smiled sweetly. "Sure, shoot."

Daiki shifted his gaze to his left. It was obvious that this wasn't easy for him.

"Look, Sora…. I don't think we should see each other anymore…"

Sora's heart shattered. _"What?! What is Daiki saying?!"_ she thought. "U-umm… what do you mean, Baby…?" she almost whimpered.

"I mean that… I would really like to see someone else…." Sora stood there for a moment, tears beginning to crowd her eyesight. "You know… I really like this girl and it wouldn't feel right not to tell y-"

That did it. Sora broke out crying. She covered her face and ran towards the street. _"What?! See someone else…? How?? How _could _he??"_ Questions raced across Sora's mind as she made a dash across the street. She just barely dodged a car and the driver honked his horn madly. Sora didn't care. Her heart felt like it was going to burst into flames right after being stabbed by a long, sharp blade and then it would burn to ashes. She ran and ran.

She started to run up the stairs to her house, but stopped herself. She couldn't go in there. If she went home, she would probably find a knife. Stabbing yourself with a knife just as big as the one that's in your heart will surely stop the pain…right? _"No…_NO_!!! Damn it, Sora!! What are you doing?? What are you thinking?! Do _NOT _step through that door or you'll just end up killing yourself."_

She turned around and ran into an alleyway. She found herself right next to her favorite restaurant…. It was her favorite because that's where Daiki had brought her on their first date…. Now the tears came like a waterfall. Sora threw herself on the floor and sat there crying for an hour or so.

When the tears eased up a little, she looked at her surroundings. She was horrified to find a knife lying beside her. It had most probably fallen out of a garbage bag… Sora slowly stretched her hand out to the knife. She picked it up and tossed it around through her fingers. _"Stainless Steel… well, it won't be stainless for long…" _Sora lifted the knife to just above her chest.

She pulled her arm a few inches away from herself and then swooshed the knife right through her flesh. It pierced her heart slowly and painfully. Sora winced at the pain but then her expression softened. _"That's…much…better…" _she thought to her self as she smiled and her eyelids dropped slowly.

Sora's eyes wouldn't open the next morning when the police found her in the alley, dead.

----------------

If you want to know what the hell's the matter with me, I have no clue. I _love _Valentines Day and I was sooooo happy today and then I get home, feel like writing a fic for you guys and end up writing a depressing story. Well, so much for happy. Lol, anyways, that's your V. Day present and I hope you guys liked it! Or at least you can _cry_ with joy… or other emotions… as long as you cry cause it's so damn good :D


End file.
